Mixed Up Souls
by aishicakes
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a guy in possession of a lot of money must be in want of a wife. Wait! Hold it…girlfriend. Caitlyn never thought that she would fall in love with the one person she hated... Using Pride and Prejudice Plot
1. Chapter 1: An Interesting Family

Okay everyone

**Okay everyone!! Thanks for the reviews! I haven't chosen the winners yet, though.**

**Oh, and the last names of the three girls in here is Gellar, because Caitlyn is the main character.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRIDE AND PREJUDICE OR CAMP ROCK AT ALL!! **

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a guy in possession of a lot of money must be in want of a wife. _Wait! Hold it…_girlfriend. _

And here the story starts… 

(A.N. This is a _tweaked_ sentence from Pride and Prejudice, page one.)

Chapter 1: What a Family

"Caitlyn, Mitchie, can one of you wake Tess up for God's sake? She had a big night yesterday, and neither of you are willing to help your poor, tired sister!" Mrs. Gellar exclaimed as Caitlyn and Mitchie walked down the stairs, fully dressed for the first day of school.

"Sure mom," Mitchie smiled and ran back up. Caitlyn only rolled her eyes at Mitchie's sweet behavior and sat herself at the kitchen table.

"Caitlyn! You could at least behave! You didn't even offer to go wake Tess up," Mrs. Gellar grumbled. (In Pride and Prejudice, Mrs. Bennet is supposed to be like that, very immature, blunt, and favoring the younger spoiled sister. She still loved her other children, even though sometimes it didn't seem like it.)

"Mitchie, went didn't she?" Caitlyn replied, straightforward.

Mrs. Gellar sighed, "I'm not even going to try with you. Now, behave in school today, it's a very important day!"

"Why?' Caitlyn asked with a mouthful of blueberry muffin.

"Atleast act like you care Caitlyn! Now close your mouth while I tell you. You've heard of Two and Two Corporations, right?" Mrs. Gellar asked.

"Thos two brother corporations that sell those computer stuff, yea, why? Doesn't dad just prefer Gateway or something?" Caitlyn replied, totally unobvious of what her mom was going to say.

"Well," Mrs. Gellar tapped her foot impatiently, "The sons of the founders of the corporation are going to transfer to your high school. One of them is going to be a senior like Mitchie, while the other is going to be a junior. Too bad one of them isn't going to be a freshman or sophomore, for Tess."

"What?!" Caitlyn jumped up, "Mom! You can't just set me and Mitchie up! It doesn't work like that! Besides, usually rich people are extreme snobs."

Mrs. Gellar sighed, "Caitlyn, what did I tell you about boys? Make sure they always have money in their pockets!" (A/N I am totally cracking up at this part, seriously! No, don't worry…this isn't going to be a parody!)

Before this could go on any longer, Tess trotted happily downstairs.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! LOOK AT ME! AS DAZZLING AS THE SUN! WHO'S NUMBER ONE! ME!!" Tess screeched as she ran down the stairs and did a perfect flip flop on the ground.

Mrs. Gellar immediately ran over, "There's my little Homecoming queen of her cheerleading squad!! Look, I made some hot breakfast!"

Tess beamed, "Thanks mom, but I have a problem. I need new clothes, I had absolutely NOTHING to wear for the first day of school! I had to put on a top I bought two weeks ago! Seriously!" (A/N I'm sorry if I'm making Tess a total snob. That's how Lydia's supposed to be)

Caitlyn gaped at her sister's behavior. The t- shirt she was wearing was bought about three months ago.

"Of course! We'll go shopping right after you get back from school, I promise honey!" Mrs. Gellar immediately comforted.

"Mom?" Mitchie piped up softly, "Didn't dad say we should be careful about our money?"

"Of course not! We're fine! Doesn't Tess need a reward after her tired day yesterday? I mean, you two aren't even proud of your sister!"

Mitchie just looked down while Caitlyn piped up, "Oh, come on! No offense Tess, but your squad consists of ten people! _Someone _had to win! Not that you don't deserve it."

Tess looked disappointed, while Mrs. Gellar immediately scolded Caitlyn, "You shouldn't say such discouraging things! Look at Mitchie! That is no way to treat your sister!"

"Sorry," Caitlyn mumbled, just as their father rushed down the stairs.

"Caitlyn, Mitchie, I see your up!" he said giving them a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning dad," they mumbled in unison.

"Tess, well…you look interesting. Won't you be cold?" Mr. Gellar greeted. She was dressed in a Hollister top with very short shorts. Her clogs were sitting next to the door, and she was holding brightly colored pom poms in her hand.

"I'll be fine! Besides, I might meet some cute boys," she giggled. Mitchie rolled her eyes, while Caitlyn smirked. To avoid any more scolding from their mother, they rushed out the door clutching their backpacks.

_I have…an interesting family_ Caitlyn thought to herself as she started off for her first day of junior year.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother Will Be Happy

I am thankful for the reviews I have, so thank you soooooooooo much

**I am thankful for the reviews I have, so thank you soooooooooo much! I really appreciate it ******** So the winners for my auditions are……. ElizabethDarcy for Travis Kruse as Wickham and Dancer4Life15 as Nate Black!! Thank you guys so much for the wonderful names, the credit goes to you!! I'm really sorry for someone who I didn't pick, it was a hard choice ******

**Now, let's get to the second chapter of my story ******** Oh, and Ella and Jason aren't really "stupid" in my story.**

Chapter 2: Mother Will Be Happy

"Caitlyn!" Ella, Caitlyn's close friend exclaimed, running over as soon as Caitlyn entered through the doorway of Emerson High.

"Oh, hey Ella," Caitlyn greeted warmly. Ella smiled, "So how was your summer?

"Boring, compared to yours at least, I mean, I can't believe you got to go to Paris!" Caitlyn replied gloomily.

"Well, I got you something!" Ella stuffed a small rectangular box in Caitlyn's hands, "Open it when you get home."

Caitlyn thanked her as they reached her locker. She carefully placed the box inside her backpack and started to sort her things out for her first class in ten minutes. Ella left for her locker, leaving Caitlyn with some other people she didn't even know that well.

As she was about to run down the hall so she wouldn't be late for her first class, Caitlyn spotted a large mob of people, mostly girls, surrounding someone. No, make that two people. If you looked clearly, you could see a mob of curly hair, and another emo hair do, with a cropped black hair cut.

"_Must be those macho rich people mom was talking about," _Caitlyn thought to herself. She could see Travis Kruse, the school's football hero, glaring at the corner.

"_Just because someone else is getting the attention!" _Caitlyn shook her head. She would never admit her crush on Travis, especially considering her social status. It wasn't bad, just average.

School went by quickly, as all Caitlyn's teachers explained the rules over again, and handed out the textbooks.

"_Is it me? Or do these textbooks weigh more than I do?" _Caitlyn thought in horror as her Chemistry teacher placed a humongous textbook on her desk, labeled The Building Blocks of Chemistry.

"Now, I expect all of you to keep these books neat. We'll be starting Chapter 1 tomorrow, which is about the periodic table of elements. You'll have to memorize them by there abbre…" the teacher droned on and on as Caitlyn slowly tuned him out until he announced that they would be making ice cream that year. That wouldn't be so bad, would it?

Caitlyn looked around the classroom and noticed the curly hair kid she saw in the mob before. He looked just like the rest of the class, asleep.

_"Maybe he's not so bad," _Caitlyn decided. Afterwards, lunch came, and Caitlyn quickly sped off towards the table where Ella and a couple other kids were sitting. She greeted them all, and glanced to see how Mitchie and Tess were doing.

Mitchie was doing the usual, ignoring the looks from a lot of guys and continuing to eat her lunch with her friends. (A/N Jane is the beautiful one in Pride and Prejudice) She was considered pretty, but usually chose to ignore that.

Tess, on the other hand, was sitting with a bunch of boys and laughing along with them.

"_Is she sitting at…the cheerleading table?"_ Caitlyn realized in horror. Obviously, the cheerleaders were using her. They didn't just associate with freshman at random.

She also observed members of the student council hanging up posters about Homecoming weekend. Their school always had it early, but no one cared. It was about Home-coming, wasn't it?

Later On

The day quickly went by, and Caitlyn arrived home with Mitchie and Tess, and slammed the door open.

"Caitlyn, could you please open the door a little more gently next time?" Mrs. Gellar gave her a stern look.

"Sure mom…I'm going upstairs mom," Caitlyn replied.

"Okay…but I'm going to give some new neighbors down the block a pie I made. They seem like a rich family," Mrs. Gellar announced.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs to her room. Mitchie was sitting excitedly on her bed.

"Mitchie…no offense, but what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"What are you going to wear for Homecoming?" she squealed.

"No one asked me, I don't plan to go," Caitlyn shrugged.

Mitchie looked aghast, "You have to go! No one asked me either! Seriously, it's the first day of school. Besides, can't you just go with Ella?"

"No…it'll be boring! Besides…I refuse to believe that no one asked you" Caitlyn looked uninterested.

"Okay…I won't force you, anyway, how was your day?" Mitchie looked a little disappointed.

"Okay. Fine, I will come, but I am not wearing anything fancy," Caitlyn sighed, and added as she saw Mitchie's excited face.

"Great, let's go through your closet!" Mitchie ran over to Caitlyn's small closet and began pulling out random stuff.

"How about this?" Mitchie shoved a orange polka dotted dress in Caitlyn's hands.

"Mitchie…are you serious?" Caitlyn asked with a look of disgust, seeing that Mitchie actually _was_ serious.

"Fine…how about this green dress?" Mitchie brought out a sea greenish strapless dress.

"Whatever, sure…" Caitlyn mumbled.

"Great! Now let's go shopping for shoes," Mitchie grabbed Caitlyn's arms and dragged her the door.

"Since when have you become Tess?!" Caitlyn looked horrified at her new sister.

"I am not…It's just, well," Mitchie began to blush.

"Jeesh, Mitchie, who asked you?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Um…that rich kid mom was talking about, Shane, that's his name!" Mitchie replied.

Caitlyn looked surprised, "Are you serious?"

"Nope! He's not that bad!" Mitchie added, looking at Caitlyn's horrified expression.

After a couple seconds Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Someone will be happy."

"Who?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"Mom," Caitlyn replied, shutting the door behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Not Up to My Standards

Sorry I haven't posted for a while…I was a little busy with homework and such

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while…I was a little busy with homework and such. I hope you're enjoying it though! And thank you for all the really great reviews!!!!**

**:) :) :) I really appreciate it…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR PRIDE AND PREJUDICE AT ALL! NOTHING AT ALL!**

Chapter 3: Not Up to My Standards

Caitlyn dragged her feet along the marble floor of the mall. So far, she and Mitchie had gone from shop to shop looking for shoes and accessories. She had two large shopping bags on her arms, and was very tired.

"Mitchie? I want to go home!" Caitlyn whined.

"Okay, okay…let's just stop in this store, and then we'll go. I promise," Mitchie replied pleadingly.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and tagged along as Mitchie found the right shoes to her light pink dress.

This time, keeping her promise, Mitchie and Caitlyn hurried to an empty house.

"Where do you think mom is?" Mitchie asked.

"Probably at those new neighbors' house with Tess, I'll bet you ten bucks that they're rich," Caitlyn snorted.

Mitchie laughed, "No thanks, I agree with you."

Running upstairs, Caitlyn continued to do her homework until she heard her mom and Tess come running in, talking about something in a rush.

A couple seconds later, Caitlyn heard her door open.

"Guess what Caitlyn! I am going to be a chaperone for your homecoming! Isn't that lovely!" Mrs. Gellar announced.

"WHAT! You're going to be there? I mean…it's a little embarrassing to have your mother at Homecoming, you know mom," Caitlyn covered quickly.

"Nonsense! You have no respect for my poor nerves Caitlyn!" Mrs. Gellar waved her off. (Line from Pride and Prejudice)

"Okay, mom…but please…don't do anything drastic okay? This is Tess' first dance," Caitlyn added with a smile, knowing that would catch her mother's eye.

Mrs. Gellar gasped, "You're right! I must make everything perfect!"

"Mom! You're just a chaperone, not head committee!" Caitlyn pointed out.

Mrs. Gellar sighed, "Well…not if I can help it!" She marched out the door with a determined look on her face.

"Oh boy…" Caitlyn mumbled before going back up the stairs.

Soon enough, Homecoming night arrived, and Tess, Mitchie, and Caitlyn were busy getting ready.

"Ohh! I have to take pictures!" Mrs. Gellar announced, right as the three walked down the stairs, fully dressed. Mr. Gellar rolled his eyes at his wife's behavior.

Running for the camera, Mrs. Gellar took atleast a billion pictures until Mitchie and Caitlyn got sick of it. Tess though, posed for as many as she could.

"Look's like I'm going alone!" Caitlyn thought, as she saw Tess and Mitchie being picked up. Her mom had left with Tess and her date, embarrassing them both. She could see her mom's faint figuring laughing hysterically at something that apparently wasn't hilarious.

The walk wasn't very far and Caitlyn didn't feel like having her dad drive her, so she ran out onto the sidewalk.

The moon was out bright, and shined on her face. It felt like one of those dreams where you felt like you could just float away to the sky.

"It's beautiful…" Caitlyn mumbled, gazing at the stars and the moon. Suddenly, she heard something rustle and shivers ran up her spine.

"It's pretty chilly," she thought to herself, walking at a quick pace until she reached the brightly lit high school. She could hear the music inside the gym already.

Quickly running inside, Caitlyn hugged her cold shoulders and looked around for her mom, hoping that she wasn't doing anything drastic yet. Finally, she spotter her handing out punch to some scared looking nerdy sophomore or junior. Caitlyn went and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Did you say that your mom and dad earn five hundred thousand dollars an year!?" Mrs. Gellar piped, "You know…I have a daughter, her name is Caitlyn. She should be here soon!"

The kid just nodded, looking very scared, "Actually, my parents don't let me go out with anyone…"

Mrs. Gellar looked disappointed, "Well that's a shame…"

Caitlyn laughed to herself after rolling her eyes and scanned the floor for her sisters. Tess currently looked like a seducer, while Mitchie seemed to be enjoying herself. The guy she was with, Shane, was the one with the emo cropped hair cut, and seemed to like Mitchie a lot. Boys around them seemed a little jealous.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn found Ella dancing with her cousin…Jason?

"When did he get here?" Caitlyn thought, referring to her cousin Jason, who was a freshman undergraduate in college. Leaving the issue, she miserably munched on a cookie, and spotted the curly haired guy that she saw earlier standing miserably in a few yards away. He didn't seem very happy.

Just then, Caitlyn spotted Shane leave Mitchie for a couple minutes to come talk to the curly haired kid.

Caitlyn secretly eavesdropped on their conversation too. When she had nothing to do, this was always fun. Normally, she loved dancing, but it was humiliating to do it be herself.

"Hey Nate? Aren't you going to dance with anyone?" Shane asked.

Nate, apparently, looked dull, "Don't feel like it."

Shane spotted Caitlyn listening to them, and she sheepishly looked away.

"Hey, that's Mitchie's sister. She told me; why don't you dance with her? She's pretty!" Shane commented.

Nate glanced her way, "She's looks okay I guess, but not up to my standards…" he mumbled.

Caitlyn felt her face growing hot. Up to his standards? Who did he think he was? Furiously, she set her cup on the table and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodnights and Wishes

**Hi guys!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! It's SOOOOOOOOO nice getting them and soooooooooooooooo nice of all of you, you all rock!!! Like Camp Rock!! :) Okay. That was a corny joke, lol…. Now here's the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR PRIDE AND PREJUDICE AT ALL! I OWN NOTHING AT ALL! ONCE AGAIN! I OWN NOTHING AT ALL! Lol**

Chapter 4:

Caitlyn stomped away from the punch table and ran towards Ella, dragging her away from Jason, but not before giving him a weird look. **(A/N Jason **_**is**_** Mr. Collins in this story, because now a days…people don't date their cousins, lol. So what I did is I skipped the whole Mr. Collins fiasco and made him already interested in Ella, like he marries Charlotte in the real one. Sorry if it's confusing, but I can't change that!) ** Caitlyn found him once in his bedroom, reading the Bible for fun. Of course there wasn't anything wrong with that!

"Ella! I have met the most obnoxious, arrogant, haughty, egoistical, self-centered person ever!" Caitlyn exclaimed, after finally taking a breath, "And I know they all mean the same thing, but...never mind, do I need to go on?"

Ella looked perplexed, "Wow, Caitlyn…what happened? You seem disturbed!"

"Of course I am! Sorry, Ella, I didn't mean to snap at you, but you know that guy over there?" Caitlyn pointed at Nate, looking utterly un-disturbed, whatsoever. She made sure that he knew they were talking about him, and smirked in his direction. Caitlyn wanted him to think that she didn't care, which wasn't true, but whatever.

Ella nodded, "Yea? The new guy?"

Caitlyn explained what he said to Ella, and she agreed at once.

"Well...think about it this way…if he liked you, you would have to talk to him!" Ella reminded. **(A/N The exact line was taken from the Pride and Prejudice movie, the 2005 version. I don't like the new movie, but I like that line!)**

"Oh, thanks," Caitlyn added, not feeling much better. She smirked in his direction. Just then, she saw her mom rushing up to her.

"Caitlyn! I heard you and Ella talking about the new kid! If what he said to you was true, that's horrible! It's a ridicule! He has no respect for my poor nerves!" Mrs. Gellar continued mumbling under her breath.

Caitlyn whined, "Mom! Don't go telling the whole school that, okay?"

"Of course I will! I must! This is an outrage! This is an offense to our family!" Mrs. Gellar ran towards the chaperone table.

"Oh, great…" Caitlyn mumbled.

"Oh come on, Caitlyn, it can't be that bad!" Ella comforted.

"Not bad? Look what's she's telling all the mom and dad helpers already?!" Caitlyn whined.

Even from a distance, you could hear Mrs. Gellar's unusually loud voice talking, "You know that kid over there? He should learn some manners! People these days should learn to associate with one another, not just sit there like a lump! I very much look down on those type of kids. They think that they're all that, and they have no respect for anyone! How true, isn't it?" she remarked, biting into a large cookie.

Feeling extremely embarrassed about her mother, Tess, and the horrible time she was having, Caitlyn sat outside on a bench. Deciding to call it a night, Caitlyn began to walk home, even though she probably should've waited for someone. Her dad was on the couch, watching television.

"Hey dad!" Caitlyn greeted, settling on the couch next to him.

"Did you have a good time?" Mr. Gellar asked.

"Um…okay…not really," Caitlyn replied. She told her dad what happened, and he just told her to laugh it off.

About an hour later, Mitchie, Mrs. Gellar, and Tess walked through the door.

"Mom! I'm so fat!" Tess whined, falling onto the couch (A/N From Pride/Prejudice movie)

Caitlyn rolled her eyes (A/N She seems to be doing that a lot, doesn't she?) and dragged her feet upstairs to her bedroom. She changed from her dress to her night clothes and settled onto her bed. Not being able to go to sleep, Caitlyn decided to pay Mitchie a visit.

Tiptoeing quietly in the hall, Caitlyn paused beside Mitchie's doorway.

"Mitchie? Are you asleep?' Caitlyn whispered.

Mitchie turned over on her bed, "Nope, come in."

Caitlyn walked in and sat on Mitchie's bed.

"So…you like Shane, don't you?" Caitlyn smiled.

"I wouldn't say that exactly…I think he's everything that a guy should be, that's all," Mitchie replied honestly.

Caitlyn smirked, "Really?"

"Yes! Caitlyn, now tell me how it went for you!" Mitchie urged her to change the subject.

Caitlyn shrugged, "It was okay…"

"I saw Shane saying something to Nate, and you were standing by them. You looked a little upset, what happened?" Mitchie asked concerned.

"Oh…Shane just asked Nate to dance with me, and he basically said that I wasn't pretty enough. That's about it…I know what to think of him now though," Caitlyn smirked.

"Well, that's horrible! But there could be more to him, you know! You shouldn't just judge him like that Caitlyn," Mitchie suggested.

Caitlyn sighed, "You're just too trusting Mitchie, now good night…"

"Good night Caitlyn, but think about what I said!" Mitchie replied.

Caitlyn nodded warmly and started back to her room.

"Goodnight Mom! Dad! Tess!" she yelled down the stairs.

All she could hear was her mother gabbling on about the tomato prices going up rather high. Rolling her eyes again, Caitlyn went back to her bedroom and turned out the lights. She looked up at the bright moon shining through her window.

"Goodnight," Caitlyn practically whispered, mesmerized by the shining stars. Just then, a shooting star sped across the sky.

Caitlyn closed her eyes, and fell asleep before she could make a wish.

**A/N How do you all like it? Was it any good? Reviews, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pretty Eyes

**Thanx for the reviews everyone! It just makes my day! :) I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR PRIDE AND PREJUDICE!!!!**

Chapter 5:

Nate slumped down the stairs of Shane's new large part time home. It had been two weeks since he had gotten to this small town of Crystal Lake, Illinois to study at Emerson High. His dad had gone on a business trip, and his sister, Josephina, (**Georgiana in P & P)** was boarding away at an all girls private school that was extremely strict. It was lonely at home with only Hannah, their housekeeper, there. She might as well have some time off anyway.

As he neared the bottom of the staircase, he heard giggling and laughter. Nate rolled his eyes. Shane's younger sister, Marcia Grey (**Caroline, Sorry for not introducing her earlier),** was driving him nuts. All she talked about was gossip and how this person looked like this, and that person looked like that. His older sister, Lucia Hoover (**Louisa Hurst**) and her lazy husband were visiting also. Shane's dad was on the business trip with his dad, so Nate decided that this was the time to pay a visit to his friend.

"Nate! You look horrible, were you up all night?" Marcia smirked slightly in an awfully sly way that made Nate want to strangle her.

"No, I'm fine," Nate replied, moving to the farthest side of the room.

"Gosh, I hate Emerson, it's so small and limited," Marcia complained after seeing that Nate wouldn't say anything else.

Shane looked up from his book, "It's not that bad…Well, I like it…"

Marcia rolled her eyes, "_No_," she emphasized. "You like _her._"

"Ha ha, very funny Marcia," Shane snickered back.

"I think it's a very nice town," Lucia remarked. Mr. Hoover was upstairs fast asleep after a long card game.

"Yea, sure…the people are all weird, and embarrassing," Marcia pressed, biting into a small brownie. "I mean, the dance yesterday was _so_ boring."

Shane looked up again, "Really? I liked it…"

Marcia glared at him, "Shane, when do you _not_ like something?"

He shrugged his shoulders in defeat and continued with his book. Nate stayed as far away as possible from the conversation.

"Nate?! What do you think of Emerson? Marcia suddenly asked.

"Um...it's fine," he shrugged.

Marcie looked frustrated but immediately plastered a teasing smile on her face, "Aren't you going to say anything more then three- syllable sentences?"

"Um…it's O-K?" Nate looked up this time, very annoyed that he was being forced to talk.

Shane snorted with laughter while Marcia gave him a look that told him to shut up.

"So, Shane, how do you like Mitchie?" Marcia asked, changing the subject quickly.

Shane turned his head towards her, "I like her, and she's nice…"

"Yea, she is…but all the families are so immature, including hers," Marcia pointed out.

"Marcia, you shouldn't talk like that," Lucia remarked.

"I know," Marcia emphasized, "But it's the truth."

"Whatever," Shane ignored her and walked into the kitchen, immediately followed by Nate, afraid at the thought of being left alone with Marcia.

~The next morning~

Caitlyn slammed her locker door when a square box fell out.

_Hmm…What's this?_ Immediately, remembered Ella's forgotten present and tore it open. It was a chain with an Eiffel Tower pendant on it.

Caitlyn smiled, "I'll have to thank Ella for this," she said to herself.

Just then, Ella did come hopping by, holding out a square card in an envelope.

"Another present?" Caitlyn remarked curiously, taking the card from her.

"Nope! It's an invitation to my house for a party next Saturday. Make sure you're family's there too," Ella replied back, flinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Okay, sounds fun! Oh, and thanks for the necklace, it's really pretty!" Caitlyn complimented. She noticed Nate walking by, and immediately started whispering to Ella like they were conversing something in secret. Ella just smiled knowingly and ran off with the rest of her invitations to hand out. **(A/N Ella and her family are the Lucas') **

Caitlyn sighed as the rest of her boring classes went by, quickly walking home with Mitchie.

"Where's Tess?" Caitlyn asked, not seeing Tess run up to them as usual.

"She's at dance tryouts for the school team, as if she wasn't busy enough with cheerleading," Mitchie laughed.

Caitlyn nodded, "Ella's family is having a party Saturday night…"

"Really? That should be fun. Is she inviting everyone?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, a lot of people I think…Wait a minute, if you're wondering if Shane will be there, he probably will…" Caitlyn teased.

Mitchie sighed, "Caitlyn, I wasn't even thinking about that. You have to stop teasing me!"

"Yea…sure," Caitlyn smiled and ran ahead before her sister could scold her.

At home, Caitlyn handed her mom the invitation. A couple seconds later, she could hear her mom run out of the door to help with any decorations.

Grabbing an apple from the chair, she ran upstairs to her room to do homework.

~~ FIVE DAYS LATER~

"Ow! Caitlyn, you're pinching me!" Tess whined, holding her hair up for Caitlyn to pin.

"Well sorry! This is the best I can do, mom's helping Mitchie with her hair," Caitlyn snapped back.

Tess sighed and looked at Caitlyn, "Well you look nice."

"Really?" Caitlyn bit her lip, studying her reflection in the golden studded mirror in Tess's room.

Tess nodded, "That's good enough Cait, I can do the rest."

About half an hour later, the family was ready to head to the Lucas' house about five blocks away.

The driveway was filled with cars, more running down the sides of the streets.

Ringing the doorbell, Ella enthusiastically greeted the whole family.

"Come on! Caitlyn, let's go to the refreshments table!" Ella remarked excitedly.

This made Caitlyn laugh, "Hungry all ready?"

"Yea, I've been helping my mom all day!" she whined, piling her plate with all kinds of treats.

Caitlyn grabbed a cupcake filled with purple frosting and began licking it off. The two friends walked back into the flood of people, talking to some of the kids they knew from school.

Out of the corner of her eye, Caitlyn spotted Nate staring at her, but she shook it off. She looked around to see what else he could have been staring at, but realized that the only other possibility was a wooden desk, and that seemed unlikely. There was no million dollar lottery sitting on it. Besides, why would he care about money when he had so much of it anyway?

"It's probably nothing," Caitlyn calmed herself down and starting talking to Peggy Dupree, another nice girl from school she knew. **(A/N Just had to add her in, lol) **

Half an hour later, to her dismay, she realized that Nate was still shooting glances at her. Caitlyn walked to the other side of the room away from everyone. She sat down on the chair and tried to figure out his strange behavior. Unfortunately, Ella spotted her and walked over.

"What's wrong? Did anything happen?" Ella asked concerned.

Caitlyn smiled warmly, "No…I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Oh, you sure you don't need anything?" Ella remarked, looking unsure.

"Ella, I'm fine, really…" Caitlyn consoled.

Ella nodded and walked off to another girl she spotted that had just arrived.

Deciding that she might as well do something, Caitlyn dragged herself out of the chair and began walking around trying to find Mitchie, but ran into Mr. Woods and Nate, unfortunately, instead.

"Caitlyn! Perfect timing, this is Nate! Nate, this is Caitlyn. One of the smartest girls I've ever known! Caitlyn, Nate's staying with the Grey's. I'm pretty sure you've heard of him, haven't you?" Mr. Woods asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I have," Caitlyn forced a smile. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk," Mr. Woods remarked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Actually, I'm pretty busy, sorry," Caitlyn said abruptly, immediately turning around. She looked back when she was far away, and noticed that Nate looked a little embarrassed.

"Good," Caitlyn thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Marcia Grey was sitting lazily on a chair, sipping some water and watching the party. She found it extremely boring, and scolded herself for even bothering to come. Marcia spotted Nate in the corner and decided to go talk to him for a while. She walked over calmly and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"You and I have so much in common! We both find this party an ultimate drag!" Marcia complained.

Nate looked up, "Actually, it's all right…"

Marcia smirked, "Yea, it looks like you've been really busy."

"I was just occupied," Nate replied.

"With what?" Marcia asked sweetly and fakingly, batting her eyelashes.

"Someone's pretty eyes," Nate answered simply.

"Really, whose?" Marcia asked even more sickeningly.

"Um, Caitlyn Gellar…" he replied. Marcia's smile immediately turned into a deep frown.

**So…what did you all think? Think I'm following Pride and Prejudice close enough? Review, pleeeeeeeeeease!!! -MusicInMySoul**


	6. Chapter 6: A Surprise Sleepover

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been really busy….THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR PRIDE AND PREJUDICE AT ALL NOT AT ALL!!!!!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 6: A Sleepover Surprise

"Caitlyn! Over here!" Mitchie yelled from the end of the hallway. Caitlyn looked up to see her sister waving at her. "What is it?" she asked, when she saw Mitchie's happy expression.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Marcia, Shane's sister, is really nice. She's been talking to me a lot these days…Did you know that she's a junior like you?" Mitchie replied.

Caitlyn smiled, "That's it? That's why you got all excited? Yea, sure, Marcia may be nice, but she looked really snobby to me at Ella's party, and who cares if she's a junior, so are about five-hundred other people, Mitchie…"

"She's not like that at all! Caitlyn, you really shouldn't judge people so quickly! Oh, and ha-ha" Mitchie replied sarcastically, before saying good-bye and walking towards her second class.

"Uh…" Caitlyn grumbled as she walked towards her class and made it by the nick of time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later at the lunch table, Caitlyn spotted Mitchie and Marcia sitting next to each other and talking. They looked like they were having a deep conversation. Caitlyn shook her head in disbelief and bumped into someone, looking up quickly and realizing that it was Nate. He just shook his head and walked off.

"Could this day get any worse?" Caitlyn mumbled to herself. First, she had forgotten her English paper due that day, and now she had a big fat zero in the place where she could've gotten a hundred or so. Her teacher wasn't the nicest person on Earth. For enjoyment, he watched mice being crushed by giant boulders on youtube. How creepy was that? Next, she forgot about that stupid Chemistry test, and she most likely failed it. To top it off, her body was sore from Gym when the teacher made her do thirty extra push ups because she forgot to bring her gym uniform, insisting it was a gift that he didn't give her detention. Oh, and she got a basketball thrown at her head about thirteen times. Normally, she was actually good, but today she wasn't in the mood…Oh, did she mention Marcia and Mitchie's sudden friendship?

"Caitlyn? You okay? You seem a bit depressed?" someone asked. The sudden voice made Caitlyn jump, and she accidentally smashed her head into the chin of whomever it was, realizing that it was just Ella after a couple seconds. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Ella! It's just that today isn't my best day…" Caitlyn quickly exclaimed, helping Ella up and attempting to pick up Ella's food tray when she shook her head.

"It's okay Caitlyn, I'll just get another tray…Are you sure you're okay though?" she paused and continued when Caitlyn replied that she was fine, "Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you about something…" Caitlyn nodded her head, and bit into an apple, waiting at the table for Ella, who quickly came back with a new tray.

"Caitlyn, I'll get right to the point, and I'm only saying this because I care…Is it just me, or do you feel like Mitchie doesn't really like Shane that much?" Ella blurted out, earning a very surprised look on Caitlyn's face.

"Ella...I don't think that's it, trust me…Mitchie's just a little shy. Is this because you like um...Shane or something, because I really thought you liked Jas…" but was immediately cut off by Ella's determined look," You've got it all wrong! I don't have feelings for Shane at all? Okay! I was just concerned!"

Caitlyn calmed down, "Okay…but I really think that's not it…" Ella nodded, and they continued with their food in silence.

After lunch, she headed for her afternoon classes and thankfully, they weren't as bad. In the parking lot after school, Caitlyn waited for Mitchie and Tess as usual, and saw Tess approaching first. She was with her dance team friends.

"Hey Caitlyn! Mitchie told me to tell you that she was really sorry, but she was going to walk home with Marcia…" Tess blurted out, gasping for breath from running away from her friends.

"Oh okay…" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, she felt like Marcia was up to something, but nothing could be said yet. She practically tuned Tess out as she started talking about the school's football team, and their newly won championship. She actually knew more about them than Caitlyn did.

Soon enough, Caitlyn escaped from Tess and ran up to her room. She could hear typing in the next room, and knew that her dad was home early. Deciding to pay him a visit, she tiptoed into the next room and whispered, "Hi dad, you're home early…"

Mr. Gellar replied abruptly without looking up, "I finished quickly…" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows, "Are you okay dad? Is it about money again?"

Sighing, Mr. Gellar looked up, "Unfortunately, yes…Tess has spent about twice as much as she had last month on clothes, and the phone bill is three times as much it had been last month…"

Caitlyn bit her lip, "That's not good…I could talk to her, or I can get a part time job if you want!" Her eyes lit up with the new idea. Unlike most Americans, Caitlyn still didn't know how to drive and Mitchie was just learning now, only because driving was required to graduate. Getting a part time job would be slightly hard.

"It would help, but it's okay. You should concentrate on your ACT which is coming up, am I right?" Mr. Gellar quickly asked, changing the topic. Last year, Mitchie had gotten an average score, so it had to be atleast a little hard.

Caitlyn groaned, "Ugh…You reminded me...Well, it doesn't make a difference anyway. The teachers are doing extremely well in making sure that the fact that ACT is coming up is forever engraved in our brains," she joked with a faint smile. Mr. Gellar chuckled and turned back to his laptop. Caitlyn saw several opened envelopes with the bank seal on the front and sighed, walking back to her room. She pulled out her assignment notebook and began checking off some of the homework she had finished during study hall, not before hearing Mitchie opening the door downstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the dinner table that night, Mrs. Gellar began talking about upcoming projects that her church committee had decided to do for Christmas already.

"Oh! The pageant that we're getting the children to do will be terrific!" she squealed with delight, "Caitlyn, why don't you be Mary this year?"

"Mom! You said children! Let's just stick with children," Caitlyn declared with a stubborn tone, much to the disdain of Mrs. Gellar.

Just then, Mitchie cleared her throat, "Mom? Dad? Marcia, you know Marcia Grey? She invited me for a sleepover Saturday night, can I go please?"

Mr. Gellar reached for the bread roll basket, "Don't see any harm to it…" Mrs. Gellar also shook her head fine and went back to talking about the Christmas pageant.

Caitlyn turned to Mitchie in a low voice and asked, "You seriously want to go?" This caused Mitchie to smile, "Why not? She's really nice Caitlyn, I already told you…"

"Yes, but…I just don't get a good feeling when I'm around her…" Caitlyn hesitated.

"Wait a minute! Isn't Marcia the sister of your boyfriend!" Mrs. Gellar suddenly exclaimed, causing Mitchie to blush furiously, "_Mom_...He's not my boyfriend!"

Mrs. Gellar plucked a carrot with her fork and waved it furiously in her hand," Now just you wait and see Mitchie! You're lucky that you've got one with money in his pocket! Right now, he's not your boyfriend…but soon enough, he'll be sweeping you off your feet!" she remarked, stuffing the carrot in her mouth.

Caitlyn had to stifle a giggle at that, earning a glare from Mitchie. Ella had to be wrong in this case, anyone could tell that Mitchie really liked Shane. After dinner, it was Tess's turn to wash the dishes so Caitlyn and Mitchie headed upstairs.

"Looking forward to Saturday?" Caitlyn asked silently. Mitchie looked up, "I don't know…I guess, why? Marcia really isn't that bad Caitlyn, you don't even know her…"

Caitlyn sighed, "Okay…I'm trusting you on this one." She smiled as she shut the door of her bedroom.

OOOOOOO SATURDAY MORNING OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jeesh Mitch! What are you stuffing in there?" Caitlyn exclaimed, watching Mitchie with her open duffle bag, stuffing in anything she saw in her closet almost. "It's for emergencies, you never really know…and besides, they're rich…what if Marcia goes through my duffel bag?" Mitchie nervously asked.

"Since when do you care? Come on Mitchie, you're _supposed_ to be yourself," Caitlyn assured, taking out a dark skirt that definitely was not her sister's style, and come to think about it, it was hers… Mitchie sighed in defeat, "Fine…I guess you're right, it is only one night. Do you think six pairs of clothes will be enough?" she asked worriedly.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and began to stuff some other things that Mitchie might have needed, causing Mitchie to shake her head, "Caitlyn?! I don't need toilet paper!"

"Hey, you never know…" Caitlyn remarked with a slight smile on her face. They easily finished packing the rest of Mitchie's duffel bag and sat it next to her dressing table. Soon enough, it was time for Mitchie to leave.

"Bye Mom! Dad! Caitlyn! Tess!" Mitchie yelled from downstairs, shutting the door from downstairs. About half an hour later, a large thunderstorm began outside, and you could hear the rain pouring and pounding on the windows.

"_Wow, I hope Mitchie's okay,"_ Caitlyn thought to herself, and decided to call her cell phone. Dialing the number, Caitlyn waited on the other line until she heard another phone ringing in the room next to hers. Quickly walking in, she muttered under her breath, "Shoot…Mitchie forgot her cell phone…She'll definitely be freaking out by now." As it was new, Mitchie took her cell phone everywhere, and would probably die without it. Deciding that she might as well walk over and give it to her, Caitlyn grabbed her raincoat and sneakers, trudging outside with Mitchie's cell phone safely pocketed inside her jacket. The rain turned to a slight drizzle, making Caitlyn feel better. The mud left over got in between her boots, and her hair started uncurling itself and disgustingly clung to her neck in wet strands. She also tripped in a mud pile and her pants were practically drenched in dirt and grime, to make it worse.

About halfway there, Caitlyn stupidly realized that she didn't even know where the Greys lived or their home telephone. She had to go back to Ella's house to ask, and that was in a different direction. How could she be so stupid? She should've just asked one of her parents to drive her. She couldn't go back to her house; it was too far so Ella's house would just be better, knowing that the Greys couldn't be far from there. Mrs. Woods immediately answered the door and offered to drive her, but Caitlyn declined. She would definitely leave dirt marks on Mrs. Wood's brand new car, and she didn't want to impose.

"It's okay Mrs. Woods…thanks for the directions though," Caitlyn assured for the hundredth time, before heading off in the direction that Mrs. Woods had pointed out. It was only a couple blocks from Ella's house, and she reached the neighborhood in almost no time. The rain had also stopped completely, but Caitlyn had unfortunately tripped in another mud puddle. She gasped as the large Victorian white house came into view. It was the biggest house she had ever seen, and for as long as she lived in Emerson, Caitlyn hadn't even seen this neighborhood. There were large Evergreen trees around the house, some shaped as different animals. In the front stood a large dolphin fountain, but it was turned off. The pathway was made of gorgeous marble, and Caitlyn watched every step she took as she reached the ornate covered doorway, ringing the small marble doorbell with a little silver ring around it. Why did everything have to be so fancy?

Caitlyn waited as a middle aged lady with wispy hair opened the door, spreading a look of shock on Caitlyn's face.

"_Okay, either that's Shane's mom, or they have a maid!" _Caitlyn thought to herself. How would the inside look like? Her question was soon answered; the inside was a lot like the outside, but with a comfy touch. The floor was a cozy plush carpet. The maid let her in, looking her up and down with a look of disapproval, and told her where everyone was. Silently wiping her feet on the large rug, Caitlyn tiptoed herself to the lobby and slowly creeped through the door. Everything was silent, so Caitlyn dared to look up. Everyone _was_ there, including Nate, and they were all staring at her in shock. Mitchie looked surprised as well, but the first sound that filled the room was Marcia's small snort of laughter, and kind of like a smirk. She sounded sickeningly sweet, "Hi Caitlyn, you look great!" Mitchie just came to her senses, "Caitlyn, what are you doing here!"

"Um…you forgot your cell phone…" she whispered quietly, rummaging through her pockets. Mitchie smiled again, "Oh okay, can I talk to you out in the hall?" Caitlyn nodded quickly and practically ran out the door, followed by Mitchie.

"Caitlyn, you didn't have to walk all the way over here just to bring my cell phone, look… you're a mess!" Mitchie remarked. Caitlyn nodded, "I know…but I thought you would freak…" Mitchie smiled, "Well, it was really nice of you either way…but do you want to change into a pair of my extra clothes before you go? You really don't look nice!"

Caitlyn shrugged, "If you have an extra pair…" But she was interrupted by Marcia who smiled at Caitlyn, "Do you want to stay for the night too? I talked it over, and you walked so far anyway…" she offered.

"Um…It's okay, I probably shouldn't…" Caitlyn mumbled, looking from Mitchie to Marcia uncertainly. Mitchie brightened at the idea though, "Of course she'll stay! Thanks Marcia, I'll call mom and dad right now!' She exclaimed, running into another room with her cell phone. Marcia looked sickeningly happy, "Great! You can go change upstairs! Mitchie put her duffel bag in the guest room down the hall to your left…" Caitlyn thanked her and walked up the stairs reluctantly.

OOOOOO While Caitlyn is upstairs and Mitchie talking to her parents OOOOOOOOOO

Marcia walked back into the living room where Shane and Nate are sitting. Lucia was helping the maid in the kitchen, and Mr. Hoover was sleeping upstairs as usual.

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe it?? Caitlyn just walked in like that, she was practically dripping in mud! It was hilarious, I actually took a picture on my cell when she wasn't looking," Marcia smirked nastily. Lucia came into the room and agreed with Marcia, "That girl has no respect! She doesn't just walk into someone's house like that. Doesn't she know it's rude??"

Shane looked uncertain, "But she only came to return Mitchie's cell phone, and it _was_ just raining…" Marcia glared at him, "Shane, shut up! You always have to be the good one don't you? I'm only saying what's true…Caitlyn and her family, they're just _different,_ I mean…they're so disrespectful, and poor! None of them have any manners, except Mitchie, she's the okay one…"

"That's not exactly true…" Nate replied uncertainly, causing Marcia to sneer, "What do you mean exactly?" Nate looked doubtful, "I guess I wouldn't want Josephina to ever go on a walk like that…"

"Exactly, see…Nate agrees with me!" Marcia exclaimed, staring at Nate. Shane glared back, "Nate doesn't agree with you, he just thinks that Caitlyn's walk wasn't the best way to arrive, but everyone makes mistakes! Besides, a _nice_ sister would do something like that."

"Well…she should've atleast come in a dignified way or something…and what do you mean by that?!" Marcia suddenly exclaimed, realizing what Shane had just implied. Before they could say anything more, Caitlyn and Mitchie both entered the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Pointless Arguements

**Sorry for not updating everyone!! I've been sooooo busy!!! So, thanks everyone for the reviews! You're all awesome! I'm satisfied with what I've got!!!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR PRIDE AND PREJUDICE!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME??! I DO NOT OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 7: Pointless Arguements

Caitlyn entered the room again with her sister right after she heard low voices inside, not hearing anything. She decided to ignore it and walked back in. Marcia immediately stopped talking and blushed, wondering if they had heard anything.

"Caitlyn! Glad to see you, why don't you sit here?" Marcia asked, pointing to the seat next to her. Caitlyn shrugged and sat down on the couch. Mitchie walked and sat next to her.

"We were just talking about our library upstairs…Don't you love books?" Marcia inquired, quickly changing the topic.

Caitlyn smiled awkwardly, "Yea…I guess…"

"I have an idea! Why don't we all play truth or dare?" Marcia squealed, "Let's form a circle!" Everyone groaned reluctantly, but obediently got up and sat on the floor.

"Okay, _I_ thought of the idea, so I'll go first!" Marcia looked around like she was trying to figure out who she would pick, but it was pretty obvious, "Nate!!? Truth or dare?" He groaned inwardly, this is why he hated to play games with everyone. Marcia had nothing better to do than pick on him and torture him.

"Truth," he mumbled quietly. Marcia thought for a second before asking, "What do you look for in a girl?" Caitlyn tried holding back her snort of laughter that started erupting inside her. _Sometimes_, she had to hand it to Marcia…

Nate looked slightly uncomfortable, but everyone was staring at him, and waiting for him to reply, "Umm…I guess she'd have to be mature, um…smart, maybe rich, trustworthy,…talented?...fun to be around…watches her body (Caitlyn gags in the background while Mitchie giggles at Caitlyn's expression)…oh, and good looking would help," he finished confidently.

"You're description fits Carrie Underwood or some other Malibu Barbie, "Caitlyn snickered, unable to stop herself. Nate turned angry and snapped back, "What are you trying to say?"

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, "That you're description is too unrealistic, and demanding…"

Nate looked like he was going to say something nasty back when Mitchie quickly changed the topic so a fight wouldn't emerge, while giving Caitlyn a warning look, who shrunk back. Nate kind of half stomped to his laptop and decided to check his email, but he still couldn't help shooting glances at Caitlyn. Marcia noticed, but shook it off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nate! What are you doing?!!" Marcia annoyingly screeched and hopped over to Nate and peered over his shoulder to see what he was writing, much to his dismay.

"Aaaaw, you're writing to your little sister…You're so nice to her!!! It's not fair, I get stuck with a lump of a brother, "she whined, glaring at Shane. Nate thanked her awkwardly while Marcia rambled on about how he was such a nice brother, piling more and more compliments on him, which was starting to get on his nerves.

"Josephina is sooooo lucky!" Marcia went on. Caitlyn held her laughter and continued talking to Mitchie, but Nate was extremely embarrassed. Finally Shane said something, "Marcia, shut up…you're overdoing it…"

Marcia gave him a cold look, "That's not true! You're just jealous because all you do is text me sometimes, and that's only when you need something…Seriously! I was home sick once, and Shane forgot his Physics book so he texted me telling me to get it, and I was sick! But did you care? No!" Marcia snapped at Shane.

"Well you didn't have to get it, I was only asking…" Shane mumbled. Mitchie and Caitlyn watched with amused faces. "To get it? Just to get it?! You told me to stop lumping around in bed and get my butt over to the school with your book!" Marcia squealed.

"Kids! SHUT UP DOWN THERE!" Lucia screamed, "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!!" Shane looked embarrassed while Marcia looked triumphant, "I'm bored…" she sighed all of a sudden.

_Gosh! Spending one night with her is so hard! _Caitlyn thought to herself. Nate, wanting to embarrass Shane further, actually spoke up, "Shane…maybe you should listen to Marcia and stop being so mean," he sneered sarcastically.

Shane looked surprised that Nate had actually said something when it wasn't necessary before Caitlyn spoke up, "Hey! Texting is extremely convenient…and emailing takes to long…" she couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth, because she barely even touched her cell phone.

"Yea…but people are so obsessed with texting now a days…they don't even use proper punctuation when they're using they're cell phone, "Nate argues back. "Since when do you care about school?" Shane muttered under his breath.

Caitlyn wouldn't give up, "Yea…well computer's cost more…" she sputtered, as it was the first thing that came to her mind.

Nate snickered, "Well, that's not a problem for me…" Caitlyn looked extremely offended and stomped back to Mitchie, whose mouth was open in surprise.

Nate looked a little guilty that he said that, but ignore it until Shane spoke.

"You guys fight about the most randomest **(A/N** **Is that a word?)** stuff…first Malibu barbies…and now texting and emails?"

Caitlyn, still fuming, ignored the comment and muttered insults at Nate under her breath.

"_Caitlyn…_calm down! He probably didn't mean it!" Mitchie whispered to her. Marcia, extremely happy that Nate had stood up for her, and suggested a movie. Everyone agreed again, having nothing better to do as usual, and let Marcia pick. Unfortunately, she picked Prom Night, and Caitlyn absolutely hated horror movies…She guessed it wouldn't be so bad though, because it was still light outside.

Mitchie was obviously sitting next to Shane, and Shane was next to Marcia, who was next to Nate. Mitchie's other side was the wall, so unfortunately the only place available was next to Nate. Groaning inwardly, Caitlyn sat herself as farthest as she could from Nate that was possible, but it was very uncomfortable because the sides of the chair were poking into her sides. One time, during one of the very suspenseful parts, everything was silent until Caitlyn accidentally tumbled into Nate as the chair for some reason threw her off because of the force…Unfortunately, this put a little smirk on his face.

_I want to wipe off that little smile on his face_ Caitlyn thought to herself. Nate would've been good looking if he weren't so proud. This caused Caitlyn to scold herself for noticing him. The movie ended around seven and it was dinner time. Lucia finally woke up from her "small" nap and came downstairs while everyone piled into the kitchen but Caitlyn.

"Aren't you coming?" Nate asked Caitlyn as she just sat there. Instead of answering, she shoved past him through the door and caused him to smile at her, which she didn't notice. Marcia noticed of course, and grew very jealous. She noticed _everything_. She pulled Nate to sit next to her, and Caitlyn of course could care less.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So what did you all think? Hope you liked it! And pleeeeeeease review! I love it when you guys do that it!!!! Oh, and if you wouldn't mind and have time…I wrote a small Twilight fanfic called Not Exactly Mind. Maybe you can check it out? I understand if you can't!!!!!! But thanks, Love you all! ******** Oh, and sorry for the short chapter!!! Next time'll be longer, promise!!**

**XxMusicInMySoulxX**


	8. Chapter 8: Humiliated

**So everybody! Thankies for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're all so nice!!! And I'd like to thank you all!!!!! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for that late update!! I haven't had much time at all to write these past weeks! XxMusicInMySoulxX**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR PRIDE AND PREJUDICE AT ALL, WHATSOEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 8:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caitlyn lay bored on the couch. The night wasn't going well for her at all, and if she were in the same room with Marcia for longer than ten minutes, she would drive herself nuts. _I prefer Tess! _Caitlyn thought.

Deciding to go upstairs and get ready for bed early, Caitlyn dragged her feet up the stairs, with Mitchie following her.

"I'm so glad they're gone…" Marcia muttered, "I haven't been able to say anything I wanted to in front of them…"

Shane looked up, "They're not bad at all…you just judge your friends by how much money they have…" This caused Marcia to look offended, "That's not true! And Mitchie's fine…but I really don't like Caitlyn…"

"Why? She's nice…" Shane interrupted. "Well…everyone's nice for you Shane…You wouldn't understand anyway!" Marcia snapped. Shane shut up and went upstairs to his room, extremely bored.

"So Nate, what book are you reading?" Marcia peered over, "Oh! I love that series!!! It's just _so_ good!" She exclaimed, with having no clue whatsoever to what Nate was reading. She picked up another book next to him that looked like the second volume of his first.

"I already read _all_ of them. Do you have the rest with you? I like reading books over…" Marcia pathetically tried impressing Nate, who finally noticed her.

"Um…there's only two…what do you mean the rest of them?" Nate asked, obviously seeing through her.

Marcia looked crestfallen, "Oh…well…I knew that of course…I just got it mixed up with another series!! When I'm older, I just _have_ to have a library at home!"

"Oh, Okay," Nate muttered, practically running out the room upstairs as well. Marcia, now alone, twirled a piece of her hair and walked upstairs to where Caitlyn and Mitchie were staying for the night.

"That's all you have? How can you both possibly fit everything in one bag?" Marcia asked rudely. Caitlyn looked up, "It's only one night Marcia…why over pack?"

"I guess…Are you going to bed all ready? It's only nine…" Marcia peered over at the alarm clock sitting on top of the elaborately decorated night stand. "Yea…I'm pretty tired…" Caitlyn replied. Marcia shrugged, glanced at Mitchie once, and walked out the room. The day definitely wasn't like normal sleepovers, thanks to Caitlyn coming over.

Mitchie stood up after they were done setting up, "I don't want to go to bed yet…I'll just go downstairs for some water…" Caitlyn nodded and began putting her hair up.

_Hmm…I wonder where Mitchie is_ She thought to herself after twenty minutes passed. Why would getting some water take so long? As if she were reading Caitlyn's mind, Mitchie walked into the room breathless.

"Whoa, Mitchie…are you okay? What happened? Why'd you take so long?" Caitlyn immediately questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing…I…um...just got some water…and I had to use the bathroom, " she quickly grumbled out. Caitlyn saw through her lie but decided to ask about it later.

"Anyway…I think you were right about Marcia…but she's not that bad!" Mitchie quickly changed the topic.

"Hmm…maybe, but I'm not most comfortable around her you know…" Caitlyn remarked. "Yea, I guess…" Mitchie agreed silently.

Caitlyn looked up abruptly, "Forget Marcia, but spill…something went on downstairs!" Mitchie blushed, "Well…um…let's see how to put this…" Caitlyn looked very curious now, "Mitchie, come on! You can tell me anything!"

Mitchie sighed, "Fine…Shane…um…asked me out. There I said it!" A smile grew on Caitlyn's face, "Yay! Finally! I'm so happy for you Mitchie!" "Thanks," Mitchie replied, yawning and undoing her hair.

"Cait…when is mom picking us up tomorrow?" Mitchie asked groggily. Caitlyn shrugged, "I don't know…I'll call her in the morning…good night then," she whispered as she turned the switch off.

"Mmm…night," Mitchie mumbled, half asleep. Caitlyn smiled as settled down herself, with one last look at the bright shining moon outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Caitlyn…wake up!!!! It's like nine-thirty in the morning!" someone yelled in Caitlyn's ears, as they shook her. "Huh, what?" Caitlyn suddenly jumped up. "Finally! Everyone's up all ready! You're last, now get ready quick!" Mitchie exclaimed. Caitlyn mumbled under her breath and went back to sleep. "Caitlyn!" Mitchie scolded. "Fine…fine…I'm up!"

Caitlyn grumbled under her breath and dug out an extra toothbrush from Mitchie's bag. For some reason, they always had extra toothbrushes ready. Quickly changing into the first thing she found, Caitlyn joined everyone else downstairs, who were wide awake and talking.

"I guess you're a late riser," Marcia sneered. "I don't think nine-thirty is late…" Caitlyn defended herself. "Yea…it is…" Nate agreed, leaving a furious look on Caitlyn's face and a triumphant and smug one on Marcia's.

"Cait, mom said she's busy until four…she's not coming until then," Mitchie told her. Caitlyn sighed inside herself. She knew for a fact that her mom was not busy; she just wanted to keep Mitchie here.

"Ok…" Caitlyn silently agreed. She just badly wanted to go home; maybe she would just walk again. Marcia suddenly piped up again in her usually annoying voice, "Did you know that my Health teacher told me that defining people's bad qualities helps makes them a better person?" She rambled on and on about extremely random stuff.

Shane chuckled, "Okay...I'll start. Marcia…you never really shut up!" Marcia looked offended, "Well…you…um…" "Can't think of anything bad to say about me?" Shane teased. "There! You tease too much!" Shane rolled his eyes playfully and turned back to his breakfast.

"Nate…you barely talk…" Marcia complained.

"I don't think that's the worst thing about me. Once I form an opinion on someone for the first time, it's impossible to lose it whether it's good or bad…" he stated calmly.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Then you must hate everyone! Because no first impressions are really good," she sneered.

"Not really, it's just _certain_ people get on my nerves…" Nate replied. Caitlyn was about to say something when Mitchie interrupted, "The bad thing about you, Caitlyn, is that you have a thing for started arguments!"

Caitlyn shrunk back into her seat and listened to Marcia ramble on about something else she didn't care anything about. When would her mom be here?

The next couple hours were spent on Marcia desperately trying to catch Nate's attention, and if Caitlyn saw any more, she would probably bang her head against her metal desk a hundred times when she got home.

Finally, after what felt like five days, the door bell rang and Marcia jumped to get it. Caitlyn was scribbling something in her diary while Shane and Mitchie were talking about something.

"Marcia Grey, right?" Caitlyn heard a familiar voice that squealed down the hallway. It was her mom, no doubt in it. "Mitchie, mom's here, come on!" Caitlyn called, packing up her diary and her stuff. Mitchie gave her a look that sound_ Don't look so eager to leave!_ But slowly fallowed Caitlyn anyway. Unfortunately, Tess was there, in a bright hot pink top that was supposed to be the latest thing, but looked hideous if you asked Caitlyn.

"Mitchie, there you are!" Mrs. Gellar squealed, "Mom…I've um…only been gone for a night…"

"Well, it's felt like forever! I mean…I'm so proud to be the mother of the most beautiful girl in school," she boasted. Mitchie's face went as the fancy scarlet couches in the next room. Caitlyn took a deep breath as well; this wasn't the right time for her mom to start talking. She though they would just pack and leave! Not suffer one of their mother's outbursts….

"Mom…let's go…" Mitchie begged quietly. Shane looked cheerful as usual, and there was a smug smile on Nate's face that made Caitlyn's skin boil. Gosh, she would rather go out with a giant squid than him! **(A/N Okay….I admit…stole that from Harry Potter…hehehe…) **

"I mean…Mitchie…didn't fifteen boys ask you out for Homecoming this year? At the least, I mean? Shane…you are so lucky you got hold of her!" Mrs. Gellar continued very unaware of that Mitchie was extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"_Mom…_I don't think that we should stay anymore…We've imposed long enough!" Caitlyn replied calmly, though screaming inside.

"Oh, Caitlyn…where's the rush? These charming children don't find me presence imposing, do you?" Mrs. Gellar looked directly at Marcia.

"Of course not!" Shane immediately replied, while Marcia said, "Not at all…" very crisply. Caitlyn could have died at that moment. She hoped someone would get her mom to stop talking!

"Anyway…as I was saying…_fifteen_ boys asked Mitchie this year, and three wrote her notes! I'm sure others wanted too…but they finally realized she was taken," Mrs. Gellar winked at Shane when she said this, making Mitchie and Caitlyn want to disappear. At this point, Shane looked uncomfortable too…and Nate and Marcia looked like they were going to trip over laughing as soon as they left.

"Mom…I have art lessons, _come on!"_ Mitchie finally emphasized...heading out the door. "But Mitchie dear…you don't take art-?" Mrs. Gellar got cut off by Tess' frilly voice.

"Shane…You have a really cool place here. You should throw a party sometime! I'm sure everyone would come!"

Everyone seemed a bit relieved at the change of topic, but Tess's sudden question was still a bit embarrassing.

"Yea…I will…when I get a chance," he replied kindly. Tess smiled and walked out the door with the rest of her family, already by the car.

_Gosh…I wonder what they think of us now…_Caitlyn thought, very horrified by the little conversation her mom had started, but she stopped herself.

_Wait…why do I care?_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry this had to be so short! I have tests coming up, so I have to go…sorry! But pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!!! You guys are great! XOXO MusicInMySoul P.s Oh...can you guys check out a new story of mine called "Believe in Me?" Thanxs if you dooo! And pleeeeeeeeeeease review for that too?!!! Thanx!**

**_A peek into the next chapter_**

_"Jason's house flooded? That's horrible!" Caitlyn exclaimed. _

_"Travis Kruse...nice to meet you!" Travis looked at Nate with warm eyes, but Nate didn't return the pleasant greeting, instead doing the quite opposite. _


	9. Chapter 9: Jason, Travis, and CD's

**Hey everyone! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! And…dundundun…I passed my tests! Lol…it's all thanks to you!!! Luv you! AND Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry to not update for sixteen days!!! Really sorry, forgive me? XOXO MusicInMySoul**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR PRIDE AND PREJUDICE AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Chapter 9:

Dear Diary,

Is it common to have such stong, hateful feelings towards someone? Is it healthy? Because I do…against this boy named Nate Black. I really don't like him, I think he's a stuck up rich kid. He came to school at the beginning of the year and all he does is smirk, and not talk, and make fun of my family (Okay…fine…my family is a _bit_ embarrassing), and stuff like that. I know that this is a really short entry, but incase when I die and some of my ancestors find this intricate diary, I want everyone of future generations to never associate with any families ending in _Black_, or I'll come back and haunt them. End of Story…

Signed,

Caitlyn Gellar

P.S. (I guess Black is a common name, but whatever…we have to take precautions these days…For all I know, Nate could end up with twenty kids!)

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Caitlyn sighed as she closed her pale yellow leather diary with golden borders sketched in designs across it. That's what she meant by intricate, and because she especially tired. It had been about a month since the sleepover, and Nate had not changed at all from his proud, arrogant self.

Caitlyn still had some homework to do, but she just wasn't in the mood for it. Her school had also supplied for her a fat ACT book that gave her the shivers whenever she looked at it.

"Caitlyn, dinner," Tess called outside the hallway. She grumbled and got up from her bed to follow Tess downstairs.

"Oh my gosh, Caitlyn. Have you ever noticed Travis Kruse? He's captain of the football team! He is so hot!" Tess rambled, clearly catching Caitlyn's attention.

"Um…Well I haven't exactly noticed him," she mumbled, biting her nails, which Tess caught quite efficiently.

"Oooh! Caitlyn, you're blushing! That's okay, almost all the girls in our school have a crush on him anyway," Tess winked, making Caitlyn annoyed.

"Tess…I didn't say anything, okay? Just leave the matter please," said Caitlyn annoyed.

Tess complained but finally got the point. They reached the dinner table and helped Mitchie set the rest of the plates and get seated.

During dinner, Mr. Gellar cleared his throat, "Everyone…I got a phone call this evening…the Greens' house flooded."

_"_Jason's house flooded? That's horrible!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Mitchie nodded, "That_ is_ horrible! Isn't this the third time or something?"

Mr. Gellar nodded, "Yeah, and that's the problem. He's going to come stay with us so he can keep going to the university while his parents go look for another house in a place that they're familiar with…"

Mrs. Gellar waved her hand, "Why is that a problem? We'd all love to have Jason over, wouldn't we girls?"

Mitchie and Caitlyn nodded enthusiastically while Tess hesitated.

"Tess…" Caitlyn whispered, stepping on her foot, making Tess jump, "Of course…Jason's always welcome!"

"Then it's settled," Mrs. Gellar stated, while Mr. Gellar reached for the phone to tell the Greens. After a quick word, Mr. Gellar set the phone down and remarked, "He'll be arriving tomorrow after his classes."

Caitlyn helped clear the table and ran upstairs to her computer. Her curtains were wide open and she was about to draw them in when she saw a familiar figure walking outside, make that two familiar figures. Shane and Nate were walking down the sidewalk. Caitlyn saw Shane wave to someone, but not her, and realized that Mitchie was probably by her window in the next room.

Suddenly, Nate looked up and half smiled at Caitlyn, noticing her also by the window. Caitlyn glared and closed the curtains quickly, walking back to her bed.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

School was the usual the next day, but Caitlyn couldn't concentrate on the History test that was passed out.

"During the Gilded Age, where was "Millionaire's Row?"

This made Caitlyn panic, she never even heard of Millionaire's Row!

"_Hmm….okay, don't panic Caitlyn. What does Millionaire's Row sound like? Ha! It sounds like a place Nate would live in,"_ Caitlyn thought pathetically to herself, _"Wait! I do remember Mr. Hancoff mentioning it!! He said something about it being in…Manville…no…Mancock? No, that's not even a place! Oh! That was it, Manhattan!" _

Quickly scribbling down the answer, Caitlyn managed to get through the rest of the test this way with her fingers crossed. Oh why oh why did she not study last night? It was a good thing that she had a retentive memory.

The rest of the day flew by normally as Caitlyn caught up with Ella after school to discuss their Spanish project together.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Around four-thirty in the afternoon, the Gellar family awaited Jason's arrival any minute. Right when everyone was sick of waiting, a small knock came on the door.

Caitlyn opened it to reveal the usual Jason, dressed in slacks and a nice shirt; He refused to wear jeans or any normal t-shirts.

"Jason, you could've rang the door bell you know," Caitlyn pointed out.

"I didn't want to disturb the peace of this house by instigating such a vibrant noise through it," he replied cornily. There was a Bible tucked in his arm.

**(A/N Sorry for all those Kevin Jonas lovers, like me…Collins is supposed to be weird and I didn't know any other roles for Jason :) You've gotta love him though :)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn rolled their eyes while Tess sighed exasperatedly, "Yea, whatever…You're room's upstairs to the right…"

Jason looked offended, but none the less trudged up the stairs and disappeared around the corner.

"Tess…" Caitlyn complained through gritted teeth, "_Try_ to be nice to Jason, okay? He's a lot older than you, you know."

Mr. Gellar nodded in agreement while Mrs. Gellar tried defending Tess. Mitchie and Caitlyn rolled their eyes and went upstairs to their own rooms.

That night at dinner was agitating…All Jason talked about was how kind his boss, Peter Brown, was. It was very annoying actually. It was Mr. Brown that, and Mr. Brown this…Caitlyn was ready to blow up, but she didn't or it would be rude. Jason could be ome sick, who knew?

**( A/N Mr. Brown is Uncle Brown…sorry…but he's going to have to be evil in this story :) I really didn't want to make up anymore characters, so sorry :D) **

"Jason…what do you usually do after dinner at your home?" Mr. Gellar asked kindly, trying to make Jason feel at home.

"Well…I usually read an excerpt from the Bible," he replied, unsure of himself.

Mr. Gellar nodded, "Okay then…why don't you read one to us?" Jason nodded enthusiastically while Tess groaned out loud, making Mitchie nudge her.

"We're _supposed_ to make Jason feel at home!" Mitchie warned. Tess shrugged and they all began listening to Jason read. Halfway, Tess got bored and got up.

"I'm going up to my room to do something fun," she snarled. Jason once again looked hurt and closed the book.

"Wait Jason, willing to join me for a game of backgammon?" Mr. Gellar asked quickly, walking towards the basement. Jason agreed and followed Mr. Gellar downstairs.

Mitchie and Caitlyn both sighed in relief and went upstairs to finish their homework.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next day was a Sunday, and everyone headed off early to Church. Afterwards, Tess dragged Caitlyn, Mitchie, herself, and Jason after he volunteered to the Emerson Mall, a popular hang out for all the high school students on Sundays.

Actually, Jason volunteered to go because he wanted to see the new book shop that had opened today. Tess had rolled her eyes when he mentioned this.

As they entered the familiar bust mall, Caitlyn immediately turned to the new music shop that had opened, with Mitchie following her. Jason tagged along to for some reason, but Tess walked off in the opposite direction. While they were in the shop, Caitlyn scanned some of the new CD's they had while she heard Tess approaching her.

Caitlyn! Look who just entered the shop!" she exclaimed, making Caitlyn jump and hit her forehead against a rack of CD's kind of hard.

"Tess…you could tell me when you're coming next time," Caitlyn whispered annoyed, rubbing her forehead. But that was when she saw Travis Kruse with his friend Daniel Jenkins enter the shop.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Hey Guys, I know I didn't stick with the sneak peek, but Ive been sooooo busy so I just needed to post something!!! A special thanks to all those who waited patiently!!! And again, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I couldn't update for sixteen whole days XOXO MusicInMySoul**


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayal and Judgments

**AN (Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with school, but anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And do review please!)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Camp Rock **_**or**_** Pride of Prejudice. I only own the character of Travis Kruse, who's based on the character of George Wickham in **_**Pride and Prejudice**_**. A few names of places from Pride and Prejudice will come in this story, just to let you know.)**

**Chapter Ten: Betrayal and Judgments**

"Denny!" Tess shrieked loudly, waving vigorously to Daniel Jenkins and Travis Kruse. "Over here!" Daniel, or Denny as he was called by everyone, grinned at Tess and made his way over to her, with Travis right behind him.

"Hey Tess, what's up?" Denny asked.

"_Well_," said Tess, flirtatiously stressing the word, "I just wanted to introduce my sisters: Caitlyn and Mitchie. And this here is Jason Green, our cousin. He's staying for a few weeks with us cause' his house flooded."

"Nice to meet you," said Denny charmingly. Mitchie and Caitlyn just waved their hands and smiled in response. "This is Travis Kruse, as you probably know. He's our football team captain, and mighty good at it too," said Denny.

"Hey," said Travis as a way of greeting. Caitlyn noticed that he had an adorable smile and the softest brown eyes, and felt herself blushing much to her mortification.

"Hi," she said with a smile, "I'm Caitlyn Geller, a junior."

"I'm surprised I never noticed you before," said Travis with another one of his adorable grins, "I thought I knew _all_ of the pretty girls in our school."

Caitlyn giggled, which was way out of her personality, but she couldn't help it. Coming from anyone else, she would have thought that comment a bit creepy, but coming from Travis, the hottest and most sought after guy in the school, she thought it absolutely sweet. _What a nice guy he is_, she thought.

The group spent a little time chatting, and were just about to walk into an electronics store when Mitchie tugged on Caitlyn's sleeve.

"Caitlyn, look who's here!" she whispered frantically, blushing and grinning like a tomcat. Caitlyn turned around to see who caught Mitchie's attention when she saw Shane and Nate walking towards them. Holding back a loud groan, she said with a fake cheerful tone, "Great, Shane's here." She didn't bother mentioning Nate at all.

"Mitchie! Glad to find you here!" exclaimed Shane happily, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss. "Actually, your mother told me you guys were at the mall, so I _knew_ I'd find you here!" Mitchie giggled and blushed, and Caitlyn rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days. She suddenly caught Nate staring at her with those intense blue eyes of his and looked away.

Caitlyn was silent throughout the new round of introductions as Tess introduced Shane and Nate to Travis and Denny, but she noticed how Nate became paler and paler as he saw Travis. Finally, when Travis held out his hand in greeting, Nate gave him a cold stare for about two seconds and turned away, walking out of the mall with an angry step. Shane, looking embarrassed and turning red, gave a quick goodbye, promised Mitchie he'd call her that evening, and followed Nate out.

_How rude_, thought Caitlyn, furrowing her brow. This incident certainly did not in any way increase her good opinion of the loathsome Nate Black. Turning to Travis, she gave him an apologetic smile for Nate's behavior and said, "Our parents are having a small dinner gathering tonight, and a few family friends as well as some school friends are coming. How about you and Denny come?" She looked eagerly at Travis, waiting for an answer.

"I'd be honoured to," replied Travis in an English accent, giving a mock bow. Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Tess laughed. "We'll see you at 7:00 then," said Caitlyn as she, Mitchie, and Tess walked out of the mall without buying anything. They had to make sure their wardrobes were perfect for the evening, now that Travis and Denny were coming. Well, Mitchie really didn't care, but Caitlyn and Tess sure did.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Caitlyn looked at herself in the mirror that evening one last time before heading downstairs. Yup, she was ready, and she didn't look half so bad, as she assured herself. She had worn casual blue jeans and a yellow blouse with miniscule green flowers. Yellow was her favorite color, and Mitchie often told her it brought out her chocolate brown eyes. Slipping on some silver ear rings and a matching silver chain her Aunt Geraldine had sent her from Paris, she declared herself ready and headed to Mitchie's room, making sure to close the door to her room behind her.

Caitlyn saw Mitchie look wistfully out of her window and sigh. She hadn't changed yet, and was still in the clothes she had worn to the mall. "What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked worriedly.

"Nothing," said Mitchie with a reassuring smile, "I'm just disappointed Shane couldn't make it, that's all."

Caitlyn walked over to her sister and gave her a hug. "You know he really wanted to come, but he couldn't let the basketball team down, could he?"

"I guess not," said Mitchie with a small smile, "Well, I'd better get ready soon."

Ten minutes later, Mitchie came down the stairs in a slightly better mood. She wore a dark green summer dress with matching green jewelry. Green was Mitchie's favorite color. Just then…

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Tess cried out, bouncing all the way to the door in her frilly hot pink skirt and matching pink shirt. "Denny! Travis!"

Caitlyn's heart gave a leap, and she suppressed a blush as Travis and Denny entered the house. Travis looked really good, in his simple black slacks and blue T-shirt. When he saw Caitlyn, he grinned and walked over to greet her. Denny was dragged by Tess to the food table.

"Hey," greeted Travis.

"Hey to you too," said Caitlyn with a grin. Mitchie greeted Travis and walked away to find her mom.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The dinner gathering was in full swing a hour later, but Caitlyn was disappointed that she hadn't talked to Travis too much, since her mother had assigned her the job of looking after the rowdy younger children. Finally, after dinner, the men had set up a table for a card game and the women gathered together to gossip as usual. Mitchie had volunteered to look after the kids, so that Caitlyn could talk to Travis. She and Travis sat facing each other in the den, where two 11 year olds were playing _Monopoly_ and Jason, who had his face buried in his bible, was quite lost to the world.

"So how's the team doing?" asked Caitlyn, trying to start a good conversation.

"Really good," replied Travis enthusiastically, "We're going to verse Mormon in three months, and everyone knows they have a tough football team, but we feel we're going to be ready with a little rigorous practice."

"That's good," said Caitlyn, trying to sound enthusiastic. In all honesty, she didn't enjoy football that much, hearing about it _or _playing it. But Travis was the Captain, so she had to show her support.

"Do you know Nate Black very well?" asked Travis suddenly. Caitlyn's face snapped up in surprise and frustration. Why did _Nate's_ name have to come up in their conversation?

"No," she replied unenthusiastically. "But his friend Shane is Mitchie's boyfriend, and since Nate is staying in Shane's house for awhile, we usually see each other whenever Mitchie and Shane meet."

"What do you think of him?" asked Travis. Caitlyn thought this a very strange question. Why should Travis care?

"Well, in all honesty, I really don't like him at all," replied Caitlyn. To herself she thought, _what an understatement of the year! _

Travis looked relieved, and Caitlyn asked, "Why?"

"Oh nothing; it's just that Nate and I knew each other a while back. We were friends actually, and I wanted to know your opinion of him," said Travis.

"So what happened?" asked Caitlyn, interested, "In the Mall today, Nate was really rude to you. Why?"

"Oh nothing," said Travis quickly, "I don't want to spread a bad opinion about him. It was in the past, and it doesn't really matter anyway."

But Caitlyn's interest was piqued. "Tell me," she insisted.

"Well alright, but remember, you're the one who asked," said Travis, leaning back on the couch, "The first thing you should know though is that Nate's father did not make his fortune on his computer business alone. Mr. Black is also the CEO of _Pemberley Estates_, a prominent and luxurious real estate business. It's been in the family for generations! In fact, he owns an estate himself in the countryside of Derbyshire, England named after his business. Pemberley is the name of that estate, and it was in that very Pemberley that I spend my childhood. You see, my father, George Kruse, was an assistant manager for _Pemberley Estates_, and also a very close friend of Mr. Black. My mother died three months after I was born, and the medical bills for all the treatments the doctors had done for her left my father in a very poor state. Mr. Black became by godfather, and out of his friendship to my father, he paid for my education, putting me into the same prestigious private schools he sent his own son, Nate, and his daughter, Josephina."

"What kind of girl is Josephina?" asked Caitlyn with interest. She had heard a lot about Nate's sister from Marcia, but never was she going to take Marcia's word for anything.

"Josephina's a really pretty girl, but as proud and cold as her brother," replied Travis. Caitlyn immediately imagined a female version of Nate, with the same cold eyes and a mouth always turned into a frown. She immediately decided that she would probably never like Josephina Black either, if she ever met her.

"Then what happened?" asked Caitlyn, interested in Travis's past.

"Well, eight years after my mother died, my father died of a stroke," said Travis.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Caitlyn said immediately.

"It's okay; well, after my father died, I moved in with the Blacks. I would have gone to live with my Aunt Nina, who's my only living relative, but as Aunt Nina did not want me, and I did not want to go live with her, Mr. Black offered to take me in, him being my godfather and all. I have to tell you now that there's no nicer man than Mr. Black, who for all his solitary exterior is the kindest and most generous man I know. I became a great favorite of Mr. Black, so much so that Nate felt jealous of me. He, who was a few months older than me, could not bear to see his father throw so much affection on someone other than him, and that too on someone he considered beneath him."

Caitlyn's eyes hardened. She had no trouble believing what Travis told her. It was completely easy to imagine Nate jealous of Travis; Travis, who was charming, pleasing, and all kind manners.

Travis continued. "Things were going fine until five years ago. Nate and I were 13. Nate's mother, Anne Black, who had died when we were 5, left Josephina her million dollars worth locket, passed down generations and generations from the female side of their family. The locket was secured in a safety deposit box in the master bedroom, which was hidden by a rug right underneath the bed. Josephina would inherit that locket when she turned 18. One day, the locket was gone from the safety deposit box, and Mr. Black was furious. He had the police search the whole house top to bottom, but they couldn't find it. The locket was declared stolen, and it was on newspaper headlines for a whole week. Then, I remember it was a Sunday, Mr. Black had the police search the house _again_ for some reason, and guess where they found the locket?"

"In your bedroom," Caitlyn whispered horrified, and catching on to what had happened.

"Yup, in my bedroom. You can imagine what a scene it had caused. I never saw Mr. Black look so betrayed and angry at _me_, though I tried again and again to explain that it wasn't me. I never stole Mrs. Black's locket, but the so called "proof" was apparently too clear. I was only 13, so I couldn't be arrested, but the police were going to take me away for public service or whatever. But Mr. Black's friendship towards my father was still strong, and though he believed all the lies about me, he was still fond of me, his close friend's only son. I remained with the Blacks for another year, and the locket incident was hushed up. But I knew it was Nate who had played this whole drama. It was so obvious, and his calm exterior during the whole thing, and the way he kept smirking at me the whole time I was questioned made it clear. Nate had set me up to make me look bad in front of his father."

Anger was boiling through Caitlyn's veins. She knew Nate was a big snob. That much was clear, but she never knew he was _this low_. How could he ruin the reputation of poor Travis, who had no parents, no one to go to, just because of his jealousy? This was beyond low, and Caitlyn couldn't find words to describe how she felt. Travis continued.

"After the locket incident, the Blacks and I moved out of Pemberley and England, and came here. The estate wasn't sold, but no longer did we live there with all that publicity still with us. We moved to California, and Mr. Black bought an expensive large house in San Jose. A year later, Josephina was caught running away from home. She was only 12, and no one knew why. I mean, she had everything a young girl her age could want: money, attention, the latest clothes, and _everything_. The worst part in this whole deal was that _I_ was the one who found her. This may sound horrible, but now I wish I never went to look for Josephina. After I convinced Josephina to return home, I saw Mr. Black on the threshold of the house, and he was _furious_, beyond furious, but not at Josephina, at _me_. I was totally confused, but soon found out that Nate told his father that I _seduced _Josephine, 12 year old Josephina, and convinced her to run away with me!"

"That's the stupidest story I ever heard!" Caitlyn said, despising Nate more and more.

"Tell me about it! But Mr. Black believed the story. Apparently, Josephina had _confided_ in Nate about her 'feelings' for me, and when she ran away, Nate apparently put two and two together, and when he couldn't find me in the house either, he told his father, and they both deduced that I convinced Josephine to run away with me. It was unfortunate that I wasn't at home then, but I was hanging out with a friend in an arcade. What could I do?"

"Then what happened?" Caitlyn whispered, feeling extremely bad for Travis, who had gone through so much.

"Well, I was sent to live with Aunt Nina, who lives here. Mr. Black didn't want to make the whole incident public, as Josephina was a 12 year old girl, and it would have brought her unwanted publicity at such a young age. So he gave Aunt Nina a lot of money for my upbringing, which convinced her in a heartbeat to take me in, and I've lived with her ever since. The past 4 years weren't so bad. Aunt Nina pretty much left me to my own, and you see I made my own place in school by becoming Football captain."

I'm so sorry you had to go through so much at such a young age," Caitlyn said, placing her hand over Travis's.

"It's okay," said Travis, smiling at her, "I'm just relieved that you believe me."

"What's there not to believe?" asked Caitlyn, "Nate Black is the most shameful guy who existed, and my opinion of him will never change!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"But Caitlyn, you don't know for sure if Travis Kruse is telling you the truth," said Mitchie that night, after the dinner gathering was over. Caitlyn had indignantly told Mitchie what Travis had told her, but unlike her, Mitchie was not willing to believe so bad of a person. "Moreover, Nate Black is from a respectable family, and his father is known as an honest man."

"Even Travis said Mr. Black was a good person," said Caitlyn, "But Mitchie, you can tell from the way Nate acts that there's something mean about him, and now I have proof! Plus, have you ever known Travis to tell lies? He has such a kind personality. I don't believe he could make up such a story."

"Yeah," said Mitchie, nodding her head hesitantly, "I don't believe Travis would make up such a story, but I can't believe so bad of Nate, Caitlyn. Shane told me Nate is just shy around strangers. He's not really all that bad. Plus, why would Shane be Nate's friend if Nate is how you said?"

"Because Shane is just as innocent as you," replied Caitlyn, "The two of you think the world only has good people in it, for heaven's sake! Plus, Shane is Nate's best friend. Why would Shane believe anything bad about his friend? Moreover, why would Nate show his 'bad side' to Shane? He's probably a perfect gentleman in front of Shane!"

"Caitlyn, the problem with you is that you're too quick to make judgments. I agree with you that it was wrong of Nate to insult you in the Homecoming Dance, but ever since then, you have held a grudge against him. Life is too short for grudges, Caitlyn. Look at this whole thing without a prejudiced view, and you'll see where I'm going."

"Mitchie, I know you mean well and all, but I just _know_ that Travis is right. You can tell from his personality. He's completely innocent!" Caitlyn exclaimed. She wasn't ready to believe Travis could tell a lie. The poor guy had gone through so much because of stupid Nate!

Mitchie sighed and said, "How about I talk to Shane at his party on Saturday? I'll ask him what he knows about Travis, and then you can make a decision about who is right, if it really matters to you."

"Fine," said Caitlyn, sighing, but only to make Mitchie happy. She had already made up her mind, and no matter what Shane said, she was going to believe Travis. There was something so _honest_ about him.

That night, it was with feelings of great dislike towards Nate that Caitlyn fell asleep. How could a guy from such a respectable family go so _low_?

**AN: Hit that review button, folks! Please? Pretty please? A small review will do too. And if I have any mistakes, please tell me!**


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Important Author's Note!**

**Guys, I just realized something. Someone told me through PM that they couldn't review my 10****th**** chapter, because they already reviewed for it. **

**What happened was that when I posted my newest chapter, I deleted my first one that said Auditions, and my previous author's note, so those of you who reviewed for my previous chapter, it technically counted as chapter 10. Confusing?**

**So if you want to review my latest chapter, titled ****Betrayal and Judgments****, please review in the name of this author's note. Thanks!**

**Make sure you read my **_**real**_** 10****th**** chapter! Thanks! And please please review!**

**XxMusicInMySoulxX**


	12. Chapter 11: The Party: Part 1

**Hi everyone…I'm really sorry for not updating forever…I've been pretty busy. Please forgive me! I'll try making it up. Oh, and the dress Caitlyn wears to the party is this one, if you want to see it…**

**/images/I/41PwvWPJcgL._AA280_.jpg**

**XOXO MIMS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Pride and Prejudice at all. I never did, and never will. Thank you very much.**

Chapter 11

Saturday evening came faster than ever, and found itself back in the small Gellar's residence with Caitlyn lying on her bed with her diary once again open.

Dear Diary,

I'm so mad right now, that you aren't even helping. When I said that I didn't like Nate Black, I didn't have much of a reason, I admit. But now I do, and I "dislike" (Mitchie says hate is a strong word) him so much because of what he did to Travis.

I think I explained the whole story in the previous entry, and I really don't feel like writing in it again. So you know what happened, right? How can anyone be so cruel and…and cruel! I can't even imagine what Travis went through.

Did I mention that Travis is the sweetest, kindest, and most charming person I've met? Yes I use the word charming, do you have a problem with that?

Anyway, I think I might like him. Well, obviously…I'll write more later to let you know. I have to get ready for that dumb party Mitchie's yelling to me about right now at her doorway. What is with parties this year anyway? There's been like, what, five?

Anyway, I do have to get ready now.

Signed,

Caitlyn Gellar

Mitchie furiously stomped in through Caitlyn's doorway, "Caitlyn!!! You haven't gotten ready yet? Hurry, we're going to be late!"

"Jeesh, I'm coming, what's the rush anyway?" Caitlyn defended with an irritated look on her face. She didn't even want to go to Shane's house, but if Travis were there…it was worth it.

"Fine, be downstairs in fifteen minutes," Mitchie warned, "or I'll come drag you down."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and snuck into the bathroom before Mitchie could finish her sentence.

"I mean it!"

After so many parties, Mrs. Gellar had finally given in to buying Caitlyn and Mitchie a new dress. Hers was a white layered dress with a black ribbon tied right above her waste. Beneath the ribbon was a bunch of black roses in a repeating pattern, and another longer black dress underneath it. Obviously, it was not her choice.

Quickly letting down her hair and curling it slightly, Caitlyn didn't bother putting any make up on and skipped down the steps.

"Thank you!" Tess exclaimed, throwing her arms up, "We can leave now."

Caitlyn frowned and stuck her tongue out before following the rest of her family outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the Gray residence came into view, a familiar feeling of queasiness churned inside Caitlyn's stomach. She didn't know why, maybe it was because of the terrible sleepover.

Mitchie was the first to dash out of the car and practically run up the porch steps. Caitlyn smiled slightly but waited until everyone else was out before she followed. She heard the familiar noises and greeting and laughing as the door opened. Finally, she got out of the car silently and walked up the steps alone. Maybe is if she found a deserted place, nobody would bother her.

As she stepped inside, Caitlyn couldn't help but gape at the inside of the house once again. It was completely different from the time of the sleepover. The place looked like a ballroom with large paintings and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and lights in small balloon lamps hanging in different place. It was extremely bright, and not one spot looked available with few people in it.

"_That's odd, there's nobody else from school!" _Caitlyn wondered to herself as she scanned the room from the doorway. What she saw made her gulp in fear. It wasn't good at all. This didn't seem to be a school party…it was a _business _party, a business party for Shane's father! Men dressed in professional looking expensive suits were walking around and everyone looked so _formal_.

Mitchie seemed to notice at the same time as Caitlyn and turned around in shock. She came rushing over.

"Caitlyn! Why were we invited here? This is a business party!"

"I don't know, what if mom-?" Caitlyn stopped in mid sentence. What if their mother made a fool of their family in front of all these people?

Mitchie nodded, "And Tess, they would both embarrass Shane's family too!"

"I guess we just have to hope for the best." Caitlyn sighed, biting her lip. "Anyway, it's not like mom is that bad; she wouldn't do anything terribly embarrassing..."

Mitchie shrugged, "Hopeful-"

They were cut off by a high pitched squeak and a horde of laughter, very familiar to both of them.

Caitlyn sunk her head onto Mitchie's shoulder, sobbing, "Who are we kidding anyway?" Mitchie looked just as troubled, and patted Caitlyn's head comfortingly.

"Why don't we go hide?"

"Agreed."

Before both of them could run anywhere, Marsha spotted them, and grinning viciously waved like a maniac.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn! Over here!"

Mitchie bit her lip and cautiously walked over. By this time, nearly the whole hall was staring and it was a bit nerve wrecking. Caitlyn followed uncomfortably.

"I'm so glad you two could make it as well! Dad, this is Mitchie," Marsha giggled, "and this is Caitlyn!"

A tall man with burnt brown hair, edged slightly with gray, smiled at both of them. It seemed a bit forced.

"It's nice to meet both of you. Aren't you the daughters of Mrs. Gellar?"

Caitlyn sucked her breath in, "Oh…err…yes, but we are really nothing like our moth-" She stopped when she saw the glare in Mitchie's eyes.

"I mean, yes, she's our mother."

Mitchie smiled satisfied and continued the conversation while Caitlyn scanned the room for any signs of Travis. The air was now very mild and moist, rather warm as well. Beads of sweat starting forming on her forehead. That was when she spotted Denny, which was very odd because not many other "young" people where there.

Caitlyn excused herself and walked over to him, who was standing awkwardly next to the punch bowl.

"Hey Denny!"

He turned and sighed happily when he spotted Caitlyn, "Hi Caitlyn, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, I'm guessing Tess didn't find you yet," Caitlyn smirked, "or else you wouldn't be here out in the open…"

Denny gave her a crooked smile, "Haha, very funny. But anyway, she didn't. You enjoying yourself?"

"Hmm…I don't mean to be rude, I mean, this is a nice house and all. But I don't think that my family's the type to be invited to a business party," Caitlyn giggled nervously, checking her surroundings to make sure that her mother or Tess weren't created some kind of uncalled for commotion.

"I know what you mean," Denny laughed, "My mom can be the same way sometimes, but she seems fine today..."

"Yea…if you don't mind me asking, where's Travis?" Caitlyn asked as casually as possible.

Denny frowned and looked at her like she was mental, "Are you kidding? Travis would never come someplace where Nate is!"

"Well, yea," Caitlyn defended, "but I would expect Travis to have more guts than that. Why should he care?"

Denny fumed for a split second, "He has a right not to want to see Nate, it's not because he's too chicken to!"

"Allright…I'm sorry," Caitlyn stated quickly, "I probably should have known that. Anyway, thanks. I'll see you around."

She continued to explain and Denny's confused expression, "Tess is here."

"Oh, right…bye then," Denny whispered, looking depressed.

Caitlyn giggled but got distracted soon enough. She grimly sighed as she spotted her mother attracting attention from the woman around her age. It wasn't a pretty sight, and Tess loudly squealing over Denny wasn't helping any either.

"_People are laughing_," Caitlyn thought to herself with horror as she saw some people smirking around at her and her father, "_I can't believe this!"_

Her attention got distracted again when she rammed into someone and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" Caitlyn yelped, rubbing her arms and caps, slowly getting up. She was staring straight into the face of none other than Nate Black. His hard, cold blue eyes read his expression.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked slightly harshly, without any emotion. Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Who asked if they could talk to someone?

"Um…actually…anyways, drat! Yes…" Caitlyn concluded glumly, not being able to think of any excuses, "Let's talk about Travis!"

Nate scowled and crossed his arms together, "I'd rather not."

"Well I want to," Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, "and aren't you the one who said you wanted to talk to me?"

"I see. Is this how you became socially deprived at school? Talking to all the other guys about Travis?" Nate smirked. Caitlyn fumed, and bit her tongue to stop her from telling him off then.

"Excuse me? _I'm_ socially deprived? Who's the one walking around alone all the time? Maybe if you were a bit less egoistical, you would have some other friends other than Shane!" Caitlyn paused to take a breath, "First it's the dance: I'm not pretty enough! Now, it's this! What do you have against me?"

There was dead silence. Everyone was looking at her now, and Caitlyn could feel the blush seeping up her cheeks, "I mean…you have your priorities mixed up…"

Nate nodded, "Maybe."

With that, he walked off and left Caitlyn standing alone in deep thought.

"_That was weird, extremely weird…" _

Before she could go any farther, once again, someone unexpected came up to her and took her by the hand.

"Marsha?" Caitlyn asked surprised, "What in the world?" They stopped by the deserted front entrance and Marsha turned around, crossing her arms.

"Okay, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but listen. I do experience caring once in a while," Marsha started explaining, "I've noticed that you've become really close with Travis over the past couple days. Just…don't trust him too much."

Caitlyn sighed, "Why not? Why doesn't anyone trust Travis? You don't even know half of what he's gone through!"

"I know plenty of what he's gone through!" Marsha snapped, "I'm just warning you! How could you trust someone so easily? You don't even know him that well!"

"I know him more than you do! And I know enough too, he's actually very sweet!" Caitlyn defended, "I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Besides, when have you really cared about me?"

"Fine! At least I can tell myself I tried now," Marsha sneered, "You've been warned, but if something bad happens, don't come running back to me!"

Marsha stomped off again, and Caitlyn sighed, leaning against the door. Was she wrong? Was Travis really not to be trusted?

"_If something bad happens, don't come running back to me!" _

"_If something bad happens, don't come running back to me!" _

"_If something bad happens, don't come running back to me!" _

Caitlyn rubbed her forehead, trying to avoid the threatening headache. What was that supposed to mean?

**Hope you liked it! And pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! It makes the writer really happy! Remember…I accept constructive criticism!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Mims**


End file.
